PAW Patrol Wiki
2014 is now finished. Thanks for all your comments and contributions! Happy 2015, everypup! Hello! Welcome to the PAW Patrol Wiki. PAW Patrol Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia about Nickelodeon's popular kid's TV series PAW Patrol. Join us and learn more about the PAW Patrol and the city of Adventure Bay. People are free to contribute to this wiki by adding pages, editing pages and adding images, videos and files about PAW Patrol. Currently, today is - -2015. We are the most reliable source for PAW Patrol information on the internet! We have the latest news on episodes and their premiere dates, and especially, toys! PAWPatrol Better.jpg|Characters!|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters|linktext=Meet the characters who have appeared in PAW Patrol Everest_PNG.png|Everest, Member No. 8|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/Everest|linktext=Meet our new member, Everest! Pups Save the Deer (HD).png|Pups Save the Deer|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/Pups_Save_the_Deer|linktext=Check out the newest episode! Eeeew.png|PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki|link=http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/PAW_Patrol_Fanon_Wiki|linktext=Go to the fanon wiki where you can make up fan-made material. In order to use this Wiki, you must abide by our rules. The rules for our wiki can be found here, and the rules for our chat can be found here. If you fail to follow the rules, you may have to suffer the consequences. We also have some Editing Rules & Tips. If you see something suspicious about a user, or if someone's vandalising the Wiki, please report this to SonictheHedgehog1245, Hornean, SirBlaze, GoldenLatias6, Gman581996, Chaseisonthecase, AlexThorne2001, Kittyfalcon, or TylerLovesJen. They'll take care of it from there.}} Meet and learn about the members of the PAW Patrol. Click on a character below to go to their page. More Characters }} If you wish to join the PAW Patrol Wiki, and promise not to vandalize, say anything bad or nasty, and post anything un-PAW Patrol related, you must understand the PAW Patrol Pledge: "In dark of night, in light of day, We, The PAW Patrol will serve Adventure Bay. From runaway trains to stranded whales, We'll rush to the rescue with wagging tails. If danger is near, just give a yelp! The PAW Patrol is here to help!" }} "Pups Go All Monkey" is the 1st half of the 19th episode in Season 1 of PAW Patrol. It premiered on February 8th, 2014 in Canada, March 5th, 2014 in the US and 28 March 2014 in the UK. A monkey named Mandy has escaped the train car that is supposed to be taking her to the zoo. She is now driving Mr. Porter's van around Adventure Bay, and it's up to the PAW Patrol to catch her. [[Pups Go All Monkey|''Read More...]]}} ---- *Marshall: "Arf! Arf! Water cannon!" *Rocky: "Almost ready!" *Ryder: *''fills Marshall's water cans with paint* "Okay Marshall, fire away!" *Marshall: "Arf! Arf!" *sprays paint on all the eggs, and accidentally gets paint on Rocky* *Rocky: "Noooooo!!!" *Skye: "Rocky, those colors look egg-cellent on you!" *Rocky: "Pink and yellow don't work for this fellow." ---- *Rocky: *''steps out of easter basket, slips and begins to fall off the mountain''* *Ryder: *''in panic''* "CHASE!!! NET!!" *Chase: "Net!! Ruff!" *Chase's net deploys and saves Rocky* *Ryder: *in relief* "Yes!" ---- *Marshall:*looks at the eagle* "She doesn't even blink." *shivers* "Ugh, freaky." ---- *Chase: "I guess I was overly egg-cited." *Rocky: "Wah, wah, wah!" ---- *Skye: "Ryder needs us!" *Zuma: "Let's hop to it!" (They hop into the elevator) ---- *Ryder: "And Chase..." *Chase: "Is on the case!" ---- *Marshall: "Chickaleta, come on out! Olly, olly, chicken feet!" ----}} Mama Hooty is the mother of Little Hooty. She was the owl who was stuck in the tree in "Pups Save a Hoot." She is a female owl. Mama Hooty is the loving and caring mother of Little Hooty. She got very worried when Little Hooty was carried away by the wind in "Pups Save a Hoot." She lives in a tree with her son. Mama Hooty looks very similar to her son. She has light purple colored fur with darker purple wings. She has brown eyes with a yellowish background. She has a yellow beak and feet, and she is taller than her son. Her chest fur is white and is in the shape of a heart. [[Rocky|''Read More...]]}} Here is the featured photo for the homepage, which is updated periodically (meaning every once in a while). This photo is worthy enough to show all our new visitors! Want to see one of your favorite pictures as the Featured Photo? Send it to our main admin, SirBlaze, on his message wall! He will likely accept your request, as long as it meets our standards. }} Music Player (PAW Patrol Theme Song) (PAW Patrol Theme Song) (Instrumental PAW Patrol Theme Song) * edits have been made since PAW Patrol Wiki was founded. *Also, be sure to check out the Blaze and the Monster Machines Wiki! *Have Facebook? Join The REAL PAW Patrol Fanatics! *Also, check out PAW Patrol's official Facebook page! *We have a Forum for discussions about the show. *If you are an anonymous user without an account, it would be great if you made one! Usernames are much better than IP numbers, since they are easier to remember. *The team got a new pup, and her name is Everest! *Ursula Ziegler Sullivan has written the most episodes for the series. *Chase has new Super Spy gear for Season 2. *Marshall has new medical gear for Season 2. *Zuma has a new submarine. *The original copyright for this show was filed on March 7, 2012. *This show was originally going to be called "Ryder's Paw Patrol" *The "PAW" in PAW Patrol means either "Pups At Work" or "Protect and Wag", according to trademarks filed by Spin Master. *The PAW Patrol has a big fanbase of teenagers and adults. This show isn't '''just' for kids! Check out some more polls here! Who is your favorite pup? Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Everest Who is your favorite administrator? GoldenLatias6 Hornean Wiki Nonny SirBlaze Gman581996 AlexThorne2001 Chaseisonthecase TylerLovesJen SonictheHedgehog1245 Are you an adult, teen or kid fan of the show? Kid Teen Adult Who is the cutest/most handsome voice actor? Drew Davis Gage Munroe Devan Cohen Max Calinescu Tristan Samuel Stuart Ralston Alex Thorne Kallan Holley Christian Distefano Who's your favorite human? Ryder Cap'n Turbot Mayor Goodway Katie Mr. Porter Alex To see what's been going on at the Wiki, click here. }} Category:Characters Category:Browse Category:Protected Pages Category:Poll Page